


I Choose You

by emdaro



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emdaro/pseuds/emdaro
Summary: Spot messed up again and Race is tired of it.





	I Choose You

Spot had messed up, badly. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to fix it. It was their anniversary and he had to work late, again. He had called Race and left a message, apologizing profusely. He left as soon as he could and what he found sent panic coursing through his veins. A suitcase, half full of Race’s clothes laying on the couch.

“Race?” He called out, trying to keep his voice even.

Race emerged from the bedroom, depositing an armful of clothes in the suitcase. “Oh. You’re home.” He didn’t look at Spot as he spoke, zipping up the suitcase and pulling it off the couch.

“What’s going on?” Spot couldn’t keep the slight tremor out of his voice. He stepped towards his boyfriend, reaching out a hand to him.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Race snapped as he stepped back, his eyes finally meeting Spot’s. “I think you know, Sean. This isn’t exactly a surprise. Well, maybe it is. You haven’t been around for a couple months.”

Spot ran a hand through his own hair, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt like he was going to throw up. “What are you saying, Race?”

“I’m leaving.” Race replied calmly. “I’m going to go stay with Jack and Crutchie for a bit, until I can find a place of my own.”

Just like that, Spot’s world crumbled around him. It was his worst fear, a nightmare that he’d experienced many times. Race had always been there to comfort him when he woke up, the same Race glaring at him with tears in his eyes. “Race, no. We can fix this, we can. Please give me a chance, I’m so sorry.”

“How are you going to fix it?” Race laughed faintly. “There’s nothing to fix. You work late almost every night, at something you don’t even like doing. Remember in school, Spot? All you talked about was becoming an immigration lawyer or working for the ACLU. Now you’re working for a corporation doing work that makes you miserable. We haven’t had sex in weeks, hell, we haven’t even kissed in ages. You come home every night, burnt out and exhausted. You snap at me for stupid little things. We’re done, Sean.”

Spot shook his head quickly. “Race, Anthony, no. We’re a team, we can figure this out. I can’t lose you.” He took a step towards Race but made no move to touch him.

Race shook his head but didn’t step away. “What’s there to figure out? It’s your job or me. That’s it.” He glared at Spot and angrily wiped his eyes, a few of the tears had spilled over.

“Alright. Easy, I choose you.” Spot replied without a second thought. No job was worth losing Race. He took another step forward and hesitantly rested a hand on Race’s hip, tugging him closer.

Race made no move to pull away, but kept his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “What about money?”

Spot shrugged. “I’ll find a new job. Maybe not as high paying but something that makes both of us happy.”

“What about your boss?” Race uncurled his arms, leaving them dangling at his sides.

“He’ll get over it.” Spot wrapped his arms around Race’s waist, smiling slightly as Race didn’t shove him off.

“Are you sure about this?” Race brought his arms up and wrapped them around Spot, leaning into him.

“Of course I am.” Spot nodded and kissed Race’s jaw softly, the only part of him he could easily reach. “I’ve always been sure of you.” He gently pushed Race back until his knees hit the sofa and they went tumbling onto it, Spot adjusting so he was straddling Race.

Race laughed, the cold expression completely gone from his face. “I knew it. You’re a sap, Sean Conlon.”

Spot’s eyes widened and he got to his feet quickly. Race grabbed him. “Race, let go.”

“Spot, I was only kidding. Don’t leave.” Race’s voice was slightly nervous.

Spot smiled and leaned down, kissing Race gently. “I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t worry.” He stared at Race for a moment, a little bit in awe of how lucky he was. Race was so forgiving, so willing to try and work things out even when Spot didn’t deserve it. He kissed Race again, then turned and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway to their bedroom and retrieved a small, velvet covered box from his dresser. He changed out of his suit into a pair of shorts and a t shirt, then tucked the box into his pocket. He returned to the living room and stood in front of Race, shifting nervously.

Race looked up from his phone. “Spot? Everything alright?”

Spot bit his lip and knelt down. “I’ve got to ask you something.”

Race sucked in a sharp breath and sat up quickly, his eyes wide. “Spot…”

Spot rested his hands on Race’s knees. “Just let me get this out, alright?” He waited until he was sure Race wouldn’t interrupt again before continuing. “When we first met, I had no idea you were going to be so important to me. You were just this ball of energy, constantly firing off these little comments and getting into fights with anyone that was rude to you or your friends. You were some kid who was friends with my roommate. But then I got to know you. That’s when I knew I was in trouble. Underneath all that energy you were so smart, so strong. Just…the best person I’d ever met. When you asked me out the first time, I said no. I was scared. I’d never liked anyone the way I liked you and it terrified me. But I finally said yes and we started dating. It wasn’t easy. I was so sure you were going to leave me, that I’d mess up badly enough that you’d just take off. You were so patient and understanding, you never got mad or frustrated. Tonight…it was all those fears come true. But you still listened, you gave me a chance to fix it. I…” His voice cracked. “I never thought anyone would love me. I didn’t have that growing up and I thought it was impossible. I sure as hell never thought I’d get lucky enough to be with someone like you. I don’t want to risk losing that, ever again. So Race…” He pulled the little box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a simple silver ring. “Will you marry me?”

Race was silent for a moment. “Spot…” They had only discussed marriage briefly. It was never something they talked about seriously, they were both young.

“I promise that I won’t leave you and I’ll always put you first. I’ll do everything I can to make you happy. This…This isn’t how I planned to ask you, it was going to be a lot better. But I’m all in, Race. For life, if you want.” Spot stared up at Race, expression serious.

“How long have you been planning this?” Race asked quietly.

“I’ve had the ring since I finished law school.” Spot replied.

Race gasped. That was nearly two years. “I…yes, of course. Of course I’ll marry you.” A large smile broke onto his face.

Spot slipped the ring onto Race’s finger. He hardly had time to admire the look of it before Race was dragging him up, pressing their lips together hastily. Spot kissed back, curling his arms around Race’s neck. He tangled his fingers in Race’s curls, pulling him closer. They broke apart after a bit, both breathing heavily.

“Fuck, Spot, we’re engaged!” Race exclaimed suddenly, pushing Spot off of him. “I have to text Jack!”

Spot laughed softly. “Imagine the look on Crutchie’s face when he realizes I asked you before Jack asked him.”

Race grinned. “Why do you think I’m texting him?” He pressed their lips together briefly, unable to stop himself, before typing out a message to their friends in their group message. He tossed his phone to the side and returned his attention to Spot. “Suppose we should celebrate this engagement the right way.”

Spot nodded, smirking at Race. “I suppose.” He got to his feet and tugged Race up, the two of them going back to the bedroom. The suitcase lay forgotten on the living room floor, the fight from earlier far from their minds. There were still issues to work out, still things they needed to discuss, but that could wait. It could all wait. For one night they were purely happy, the ring on Race’s finger glistening in the moonlight as they fell in love with one another all over again.

 


End file.
